


Masquerade

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For writeroffates's prompt: Leia and Evaan, masquerade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfFates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/gifts).



Leia adjusted her mask, the feathers tickling her brow. She’d lost Han somewhere, which was probably just as well, but caught sight of Luke’s sandy hair near the refreshments with Antilles Wedge and several other pilots. He glanced back at her and smiled.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Surprised, Leia turned. A statuesque woman, blonde hair artfully piled atop her head and a lovely mask of sequins and bright feathers obscured her face stood before her, but Leia would know those warm honey eyes anywhere.

“Evaan!”

The two women hugged.

“My request still stands,” Evaan smiled.

Leia grinned and took her hand, “You can have as many as you like.”


End file.
